


Love is love

by AlaskaIsNotDead



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-01-31 13:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12682869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlaskaIsNotDead/pseuds/AlaskaIsNotDead
Summary: So they are still Shadowhunters at the institute of new York, Alec is the acting head of the institute. He is gay and like I said the majority accepts and loves diversity. Alec however, is too busy being the acting head and thinks that relationships are a waste of time.They get a new guy from Oslo, Sam (OC). He's gay and starts flirting with Alec, who is obviously oblivious.Izzy, Clary and Jace try to play matchmaker but Alec is ahead of them anyways. Love wins.





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

> I love Malec, but I really like the idea of Alec being in a "modern" world where being gay is accepted by the majority as normal. And Alec is cool about it too. I don't know, I just like the idea of Alec being someones Magnus, or something like that...  
> Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Love,  
> Alaska.

7 am, Alexander Lightwoods Bedroom:

Alec is still lying in bed, on his phone checking the mundane news. Since Clary is a part of their team, he realised that there is a lot to learn from them. Both positive things to adapt and negative things to avoid.

 

 _Hey bro, you up?,_ texts him his sister Isabelle. 

 _Sure._ Alec replies. 

Not one second later Izzy opens the door to his bedroom and enters unasked. 

"Izzy, I could have been doing, Razzien know what. Can't you knock?"

"Sorry, I'm just so excited about the new ones arriving today, where are they from again?"

"Two girls from Barcelona, both Max' age, one boy from Idris, 12 years old, one from Oslo who is about your age."

"From Idris? Why did he stay there so long?"

Alec gets out from under his blanket and moves to his dresser. 

"It's actually pretty common. We just didn't grow up there because Mum and Dad were being punished, having to stay at the Institute."

"Oh ok. Sure. I mean, Jace stayed there longer than us, too."

"Exactly. Now could you please go outside, I need to take a shower and get on with my day. Please wake up Clary and Jace, too."

"You mean Clace? And what about that guy my age? Is he hot?" Izzy laughs. 

"Whatever... Don't you have a boyfriend, Iz?" Alec says, closing the door to his ensuite bathroom. 

"Yes, but I like having handsome guys around. Don't you too, bro?" 

"Good bye Iz, see you later!"

10 am, Institute Foyer: 

Alec returned from the first mission of the day a few minutes earlier. He is annoyed because he had to take Raj with him, him being the only one available since Jace nor Clary hadn't appeared. Going on a mission with Raj was so fucking annoying because he talked non stop. About sex. Very, very explicitly. It was like audio porn, as Alec described it and nothing, really, not even five demons attacking could stop him from talking. 

"Good morning, Alec!" exclaimed Jace joyfully. 

Alec glares at his brother and asks: "If you say so, I already killed five demons today. While you were.. doing what?" 

Jace turns red immediately. "Uhm well, last night Clary couldn't sleep so she came into my room and-" 

"What? It's Wednesday, Jace!" 

"Well, some people like sex throughout the whole week. not just on the weekends like some grumpy guy I know." 

"Fuck you," Alec is annoyed by his brother, "I don't care when you have sex just don't be late to work."

He's screaming at Jace and Alec knows he is kinda right here but he doesn't like screaming at Jace anyway.

He sees Clary coming into the room who seems so catch the tension between the brothers and tries to help by telling Alec that she was sorry for being late.

"Nevermind." He answers, his voice cold.

"Today, some Shadowhunters will arrive who will stay with us. Clary I want you to show the girls to their room, and Jace you'll show the boy from Idris around. Important parents so be nice. Extra fucking nice," Alec smiles at him sarcastically, knowing that Jace will hate the - hopefully - spoiled brat. 

"Sure, Alec," Clary replies and pulls Jace away before he can say something stupid. 

 

"What did you do to make him so mad?" she asks him quietly when they are far enough. 

"Nothing, he's just grumpy. He should live a little." Jace looks at Alec, kind of pitying him. 

"Well he's the Institutes head," 

"Yes and he's great at that, but that doesn't mean he has to stick to one night stands on the weekends once in a while."

It's an issue. Alec had come out as gay when he was 16. At first it had been an issue with their parents being afraid Alec would lose his reputation in front of the clave, but ultimately everything was ok. 

Since then, both Izzy and Jace had tried to get Alec a boyfriend, but he always found an excuse. « He’s just not my type, » were Alec’s most spoken words. 

"If he'd just find someone nice, he'd be more relaxed." 

"You don't know that! Having a relationship doesn't solve all your issues, Jace. You're being rude."

"What? Didn't all your problems faded into nothingness, after I decided to make you my girl?" Jace says jokingly, bashing his lashes. 

"Wow, you're unbelievable!" says Clary and walks away. 

"Unbelievably sexy?" Jace calls after her. 

"Yes, indeed." A unknown voice says behind him, making him turn around. 

"Uhm.. Do I know you?" Jace musters the man. He's definitely a Shadowhunter, with runes on his neck, about his age, blonde, and quite handsome. 

"Sorry, oh my, I didnt mean to, fuck," the new man stutters, reminding Jace of Simon. He has to laugh. 

"Sorry, don't worry man. You're not the first to stutter after seeing my handsome face."

"Oh, ok. Well I'm Sam, I'm new here. Just arrived with a portal from Oslo." 

"Ah nice man, Jace." They shake hands and Jace says: " Look I wasn't trying to be rude or anything."

"He's always like that." Alec, who had made his way to welcome the new arrival, said. 

"Alexander Lightwood, nice to meet you."

"Oh, hi. I mean hello Sir." Sam smiled nervously, accepting Alec's hand. 

"Alec is it, actually. No sir. Unless the situation calls for it." 

"What kind of situation would that be?" Jace said amusedly, making both Alec and Sam blush. 

"Well a situation where I need to remind someone who's the boss,"  Alec says, implying that that person wouldn't be Sam but rather Jace himself. 

"Oh. Ok. Yes, sir!" Jace says, pretending to be serious. "Man that's weird." He laughs, shaking his head. 

"So anyway, I'm supposed to stay here?" Sam asks directed at Alec. 

"Yes sure. Supposed to? Did someone made you? I was informed you asked for being transferred to an institute in America?" 

"Well yes, I did. But only because things weren't that good back in Oslo. I had some trouble with the others there and my parabatai turned against me and had our bond revoked."

"What?" Jace and Alec both said in shock. For them, they can't imagine a reason why parabatai's would ever hate each other that much. 

"Ehm, its.." 

"Don't worry, Sam. You don't need to tell us. Can you do me a favour and wait at the elevator for me. I'll show you around. I just need to have a few words with Jace."

"Sure."

Sam walks away towards the elevators. 

"I know, Alec, I fucked up. I'm irresponsible and a horrible shadow hunter-" 

"Shut up Jace," Alec says and pulls his parabatai into a hug. Jace immediately returns the hug and pulls Alec near to him. 

"I love you man," Alec says, "Im sorry I was mad earlier. I just had to go out with Raj and-"

"Oh man, I'm so sorry. He's a dick." 

"Oh yes! And now I know so much more about what he does with his dick!" 

Jace laughs, making Alec laugh too. 

"Sorry. I love you too." 

Jace kisses Alec on the forehead and lets him get to showing Sam around. 

"The Idris boy will be here soon, be nice!" Alec says, before the elevator door shuts. He can hear Jace groaning anyway. 

 


	2. Demon activity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in this chapter I'm switching POVs like randomly since I dont really have a connection yet with this story.   
> And I decided to bring a special someone into the story. Well into the next chapter but it's hinted at in the end of this one.

Alec joined Sam at the elevator. 

 

„Hey, sorry about that mess. I hope you‘ll enjoy the New York Institute. We just had a few issues but we overcame them.“

 

„Yes, I heard about that. I heard about that. My.. my last institute‘s leader didn‘t have the nicest of things to say about.. well, about this Institute.“

 

„Oh,“ said Alec, feeling uncomfortable, „I‘m sorry to hear that. Can I ask why you agreed to come here anyway?“ 

 

„Well, he and I didn‘t really get along. So everything he hated sounded perfect to me.“ Sam laughed but he seemed kind of sad, thought Alec. 

„Oh, well I‘m sure we‘ll get along.“ Alec smiled at Sam and offered him his hand a second time. Sam took it and smiled shyly. 

 

« I hope so too. »

Alec showed Sam the most important areas of the Institute, like the library, the kitchen and the training room. 

"Oh and here is my office," Alec said pointing at a door they passed on the way to the private rooms, "If you have any questions just ask me or Jace, you met him earlier." 

"Oh yes." Sam blushed, "We didn't have a good start." 

"What'd he do?" Alec asked rolling his eyes. 

"Ehm, no, nothing. It was me, I just, when I get nervous, I talk and talk and talk a lot and, well like now also."

Alec laughed, but it wasn't a mean laughter, so Sam smiled back at him thankfully. Alec seemed like a good Head of the Institute. Nothing like his former Head. 

"Don't worry. Jace is a very easygoing person. If you have problems with anyone just come to me, or him or Izzy. That's my sister Isabelle." 

"Ok. Cool." Sam smiled. 

"So here we are," Alec said, pointing a closed door. 

"This is your room, you can lock it with a rune if you want but it's not required. Down the hallway are my and Jace's room, as well as Izzy's. If it's urgent you may knock. Well, do yourself a favour and actually knock especially when it is Jace's or Izzy's door." Alec smiled apologetically. 

"Ok," Sam said, a bit unweary. 

"I'm going to leave you now, so you can settle in a bit. Maybe come back to the Ops Center in about two hours?"

"Sure, sir. Uhm, I mean Alec." 

Alec smiled at him and turned around, leaving Sam alone. 

 

Sam entered his new room and looked around. It was pretty plain, the only thing colourful were the mosaic windows. 

He put away his clothes in the wardrobe and tried to arrange his desk with his notes and sketchbooks. 

After an hour, he was bored and decided to go out of his room. 

 

In the hallway, he saw an amazingly beautiful woman with long dark hair and rather revealing clothes. She was leaning against a wall and typing on her phone. 

"Hi," she said as she saw him, "You must be one of the new ones. You don't look twelve so I'm assuming you're the boy from Oslo?" 

She had a warm smile and Sam immediately felt more welcome in New York than he had felt the last few weeks in Oslo, which had been his home for four years. 

"Yes, Hi. I'm Sam," he said and shook her hand. "And you are?"

"Isabelle Lightwood." She exclaimed and it seemed like she thought her name was explanation enough. Which it kind of was, since Alec had told Sam about his sister. 

"Are you going downstairs?" she asked. 

"Yes, and you?" 

"No, I'm just headed back from a mission and got some free time. But could you tell Alec that he should check his phone?" 

"Ehm, sure."

"Great thanks!" She kissed him on the cheek, which made him blush and she smiled, "sorry. Alec told me like a million times that I just can't do that with people who don't know me." She giggled and Sam wanted to say that it was ok, but he didn't. 

Instead, he smiled at her and went for the elevator. 

 

The Ops Center was full of people. It was loud and hectic and amazing. 

Jace loved nothing more than a hectic Ops Center since that meant that stuff was going on in the city. Interesting stuff that required him to go out and investigate it, or hunt it, or hunt and kill it. Preferably demons, but some rogue vampires would do also. 

Alec was standing at one of the screens and took in all the information the analysts were giving and showing him. 

"Ok," he said, facing the room, "Quiet."

The room went immediately still. That was one of the things Jace admired about Alec. He didn't need to yell, people just followed his orders. Well, of course sometimes Jace didn't, but that wasn't because he didn't respect or trusted Alec. Honestly, he didn't know why he did that. Sometimes it just had seemed like the thing to do. And convincing Alec had been too time-consuming. And well, Clary had demanded it, so... I'm a bitch, Jace thought, but he was smiling. 

He saw the new guy he'd met earlier in one of the corners of the room. He looked at Alec awaiting orders. 

"So, We have some unexpected demon activity all over the city. I will designate you as teams to the places and I expect you to leave, check the activity out but only act in emergencies. It could be more than just normal demon activity, so be careful."

Alec then started to create teams and told them their place of action. Little by little the room cleared and when the last team was gone, Alec came to Jace. 

"Why did you send Clary with Damian and Alissa?" Jace asked. 

"Because they are excellent shadowhunters and Clary could need some new role models" Alec stated. 

"Well, I know why you don't want her to be with me on a mission, but why not you?"

Alec mustered Jace, "I'm not objective either. You love her. You're my parabatai. I would protect her prior to protecting anyone else. And if the three of us went out together, I would protect you first, then her. But you protect her first and she would save you. Not good dynamics. With us and Clary and Izzy, it is more balanced but Iz won't be joining us now."

"ok..?" Jace said, not really understanding Alec's logic but accepting it. He made sense. 

"So it's just the two of us?" 

"No. Sam will be joining us."

"But we don't know if he can fight," Jace said warningly. 

"The Oslo's Head's report about him was really good concerning his fighting abilities and social competence." 

"Ok, you're the boss. Where are we going anyway?"

"Sam," Alec called the younger boy who hurried over to them, "You'll be going with us. What is your weapon of choice?" 

They went to the weapon room and Alec took his bow and quiver and a seraph blade for backup, while Jace took two seraph blades. 

"I like the seraph blade," Sam stated and Jace gave him two powerful blades. 

"Ok. Let's get going," Alec said, walking towards the exit, Jace and Sam following him. "We are going to Brooklyn. There was a strange demon activity pattern. It seems to be coming from Warlock Bane's loft and has probably something to do with his work, but I just want to check on him."

"Oh, sure. You mean you just wanna check him out." Jace said grinningly. Alec gave him an annoyed look and simply replied: "No comment." Then he smirked at Jace. 

 

They activated their speed runes and went towards Brooklyn. 


End file.
